Um ano novo promissor
by witchysha
Summary: Uma pequena shot sobre o promissor ano novo da nova estagiária do time de Harry Potter, a quase dra. Hermione Granger. E as confusões que esses dois podem arranjar...


Essa one-shot foi escrita por mim (witchysha) e minha melhor amiga, **Juru**.

**Juru** também é autora aqui no ff e é muito popular com suas fics de twilight, recomendo a todos que leiam. Temos uma conta juntas, a **LaJu** mas já faz tanto tempo que esquecemos a senha...hihihi

Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha na **Juru**, o perfil dela está aqui: .net/u/1839274/Juru

Escrevemos essa shot na 1ª madrugada do ano, esperamos que gostem!

...::::::...

Hermione Granger estava ansiosa para a entrevista que iria acontecer dali a instantes. Precisava daquele emprego para completar sua formação de medibruxa, era o estagio mais almejado e praticamente impossível de se conseguir uma entrevista. A qual s conseguiu graças a sua amiga Gina que trabalhava como relações publicas para o time Puddler United.

Ela esperava técnico Oliver Wood (gatissimo) que já estava 3 minutos atrasado. Quando ele finalmente apareceu, Hermione já tinha terminado de roer as unhas da mão direita.

- Hermione Granger? – Oliver perguntou esticando a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Isso mesmo – Ela respondeu sorrindo e apertando a mão oferecida – Prazer, senhor Wood.

- Pode chamar de Oliver. Acompanhe-me ate minha sala, o Doutor Gray não poderá se juntar a nós para a entrevista porque teve um problema pessoal para responder – Oliver explicou simpático indicando um lugar para sentar em frente sua mesa.

- Ah! entendo...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, a secretaria de Oliver entra apressada na sala sem bater.

- Senhor Wood, senhor Wood! – Ela falou esbaforida.

- O que aconteceu, Janet? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Os meninos no campo... um acidente...

Oliver sequer esperou ela terminar de falar e saiu correndo da sala. Com as duas mulheres ao seu encalço.

Eles correram em direção ao jogadores agrupados no meio do campo.

- O que aconteceu? – Oliver perguntou alto ainda há uma certa distância.

- Potter se machucou – Alguém respondeu.

Oliver abriu caminho pela multidão chegando ate o seu melhor jogador que estava estirado no chão com uma expressão de intensa dor.

- Abram espaço, deixem ele respirar – Hermione pediu se aproximando do jogador machucado.

Ela ajoelhou ao lado do Oliver, enquanto as pessoas se afastavam.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Ela perguntou procurando o foco da dor.

- O idiota do Oscar acertou o balaço nele em cheio – Um dos jogadores respondeu.

- Idiota nada, foi sem querer – Oscar se defendeu, e a confusão se instaurou.

- Silencio todos vocês – Oliver gritou acalmando os jogadores – Você esta com sua varinha, Granger?

Hermione a essa altura já estava examinando Potter, tirando suas mãos de sua barriga.

- Onde dói? – Ela perguntou apalpando seu abdômen.

Como ele gemou e cuspiu sangue. Ela imediatamente executou um feitiço azul sobre a origem da dor, ele respirou aliviado e já sem dor.

- Isso é o máximo que podemos fazer aqui. Precisamos levá-lo a enfermaria – Hermione falou já levitando Potter em direção a saída.

Oliver indicou o caminho ate a enfermaria, lá chegando Hermione depositou Potter sobre uma das macas.

Enquanto ela andava de um lado a outro procurando a poção certa, Oliver assistia tudo a certa distância.

Ela achou a poção certa e sem hesitar virou o frasco na boca do paciente.

Potter tossiu fazendo uma cara feia.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Ele perguntou limpando a boca.

- Pelo visto já está bom. E isso é uma enfermaria e não uma doceria, Potter – Ela falou seu nome como se referiria a um verme.

- Parabens Granger, você é nossa nova estagiária – Oliver falou se aproximando da maca.

Os olhos de Harry quase saltaram das orbitas enquanto ele levantou da maca em um pulo e se postou o mais distante possível de Hermione.

- Você esta maluco, Oliver? – Ele esbravejou – Você deixou uma estagiaria que sequer conhecia por as mãos em mim?

Oliver abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

- A estagiaria salvou sua vida, ingrato.

- Foi sorte, você poderia ter me matado.

- Eu ainda posso – Ela falou sacando a varinha e apontando para a garganta dele, esquecendo que era seu primeiro minuto no novo emprego.

Harry pulou para trás de Oliver, usando o chefe como escudo.

- Tira essa louca de perto de mim.

- Parem com isso agora – Oliver falou alto lembrando Hermione quem mandava ali.

- Perdoe-me – Hermione falou já guardando a varinha e pensando que tinha perdido o emprego.

- Essa não é a melhor maneira de dar boas vindas a nossa nova estagiaria, Harry – Oliver falou se virando para o jogador.

- Você tem que repousar – Hermione recomendou ao ver a palidez do rapaz.

- Claro, porque a _estagiaria_ mandou – Harry falou com escárnio.

- Harry faça o que ela esta mando – Disse Oliver severo.

- Só aceito recomendações de médicos formados.

Hermione só virou os olhos e cruzou os braços, se segurando para não responder o que ele merecia ouvir.

- Harry deite-se nessa maca – Oliver falou autoritário dando fim as criancices do seu jogador – Hermione vamos te minha sala finalizar sua admissão.

...::::::...

Hermione já estava a alguns meses no cargo e sua relação com a estrela do time não melhorara em nada. Apesar dele ser o jogador que mais freqüentava a enfermaria.

Ela lia um grosso livro estudando para um teste, quando Harry entrou resmungando e mancado.

- Cadê o doutor Gray? – Perguntou rabugento.

- Em Londres – Ela respondeu sem levantar os olhos do livro.

- Você não esta vendo que estou machucado? – Ele disse sentando na maca em frente a ela.

- Não posso fazer nada, afinal sou apenas a estagiária – Ela respondeu com desdém ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Se o melhor jogador desse time perder a perna, a culpa vai ser sua.

Ela calmamente marcou a página do seu livro, tirou os óculos e foi examiná-lo com cara de má vontade.

-Onde está doendo? – perguntou entediada.

-Minha perna, já falei! Está surda?

-Qual perna, idiota! – ela perdeu a paciência.

-A direita. Você deveria me tratar melhor, sabia? Afinal, você está sendo paga para cuidar de mim.

-Não sabia que o Potter precisava de uma babá. – ela respondeu apertando a perna dele onde mais doía.

Ele gritou de dor e estava pronto para xingá-la quando ela se virou para ele, bem cínica:

-Doeu?

-Você pode ser demitida por isso, sabia? Uma palavra minha e você está na rua.

-Quero ver você tentar. – ela respondeu virando os olhos e o examinando mais profissionalmente.

...::::::...

-Onde está o Dr. Gray? – perguntou Harry Potter ao entrar na enfermaria segurando o braço.

-Em uma reunião com Wood. – Hermione respondeu enquanto arrumava o armário de poções.

-Esse Dr. Gray também nunca está!

-E você sempre vem quando ele não está. Acho que tem uma queda por mim. – falou finalmente se virando para ele.

-Nos seus sonhos, Granger. – ele respondeu enquanto ela se aproximava e colocava as mãos em seu braço.

-Tire as mãos de mim! Vou esperar o Dr. Gray. – falou se afastando dela.

-O braço é seu. Fique à vontade. – ela respondeu e voltou para os seus afazeres.

Ele ficou parado olhando indignado para as costas dela.

Depois de algum tempo esperando, ela o olhou mais uma vez de esguio para checar e percebeu que ele estava com o rosto vermelho e suando muito.

Muito a contra vontade ela caminha até ele, e antes que ele perceba, coloca a mão em sua testa.

-Tire a mão de mim! – ele falou empurrando a mão dela para longe de seu rosto.

-Você está ardendo em febre, Potter! Precisa ser atendido agora!

-Preciso de um médico para cuidar de mim!

-Tá bem, vou chamar o Dr. Gray! Não quero ser responsável pela morte do jogador mais mimado deste time! – e saiu para buscar o médico.

-Hoje é seu dia de sorte, Potter! Dr. Gray acabou de sair com Oliver. Vai deixar eu cuidar de você ou prefere morrer?

Ele simplesmente não respondeu e ela foi examinar o seu braço.

-Parabéns! Não quis ser atendido logo e agora além de um braço quebrado ganhou uma infecção.

-Você que não me atendeu! Se tem algum culpado, é você!

Hermione respirou fundo e resolveu ignorá-lo. Foi até o armário, pegou os ingredientes e preparou uma poção verde-limão fumegante.

-Beba. – ela ordenou segurando o frasco a sua frente.

-O que é isso? Não vou beber! Você quer me matar! Deve ser veneno!

-Se eu quisesse te matar, você já estaria morto, acredite.

Relutante, ele bebeu a poção. Ela então lançou um feitiço púrpura no seu braço e ele sentiu os ossos voltando para o lugar.

-Vai ter que passar a noite em observação. – falou se afastando dele.

-O que? Não acredito! Dr. Gray nunca me faria passar uma noite aqui. Você deve estar querendo se aproveitar de mim.

-Como se tivesse alguma coisa aí para aproveitar. – ela respondeu seca.

Gina apareceu no fim do expediente para buscar Hermione, e juntas irem jantar.

- Pronta para ir, Mione? – Ela perguntou parando na porta e vendo a amiga ainda de jaleco – Pelo visto não.

- Vou ter que passar a noite com a celebridade aqui – Hermione respondeu apontando para o homem na maca.

- Oi, Harry – Gina sorriu para ele – Ela era minha essa noite.

- Se você quiser ficar eu dou conta das duas – Ele respondeu sorrindo safado.

- Em seus sonhos – Hermione respondeu antes que Gina pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- E que sonhos, Granger – Falou levantando a sobrancelha sugestivamente para ela.

- Pelo visto é melhor deixá-los a sós – Gina brincou dando um beijo no rosto da amiga e acenando para Harry antes de desaparecer pela porta.

- O que podemos fazer a noite toda? – Harry perguntou se mexendo na cama procurando uma posição mais confortável.

- Você eu não sei, mas tenho muita coisa para estudar – Ela respondeu abrindo o livro e colocando os óculos.

- Se quiser podemos estudar anatomia em método braile.

- Você é nojento.

- Você adoraria me provar – Ele falou levantando da maca e se aproximando.

- Voce tem que ficar em repouso, Potter – Hermione respondeu cansada ignorando o comentário dele.

- Quer me algemar na maca – Ele falou esticando os braços para ela.

- Não é uma má idéia – Ela respondeu o ameaçando com a varinha.

- Adoro mulheres no controle.

- Sempre te achei um submisso.

Ele se aproximou mais colocando as mãos sobre a mesa, prendendo-a entre seus braços.

- Quer que eu prove o contrario? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hermione deposita as duas mãos no peito de Harry o mantendo afastado de si.

- Fique longe de mim.

- Ah! Hermione vai bancar a puritana para cima de mim? – Ele pergunta tirando as mãos do peito dele e a segurando contra seu corpo.

- Você deve estar delirando de febre, Potter.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar qualquer coisa Oliver Wood apareceu na sala os surpreendendo naquela posição constrangedora.

- Interrompi o tratamento? – Ele perguntou debochado.

Harry imediatamente se soltou dela e andou ate a maca.

- Não, estou em observação – Respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ele... braço... quebrou – Ela gaguejou embaraçada.

Doutor Gray entrou na sala olhando para os três sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Se aproximou da mesa de Hermione e pegou a ficha medica de Harry, passando os olhos enquanto todos permaneciam em silêncio.

- Eu assumo daqui, você pode ir Hermione – Ele falou já reexaminando Harry.

Hermione agradeceu ao doutor Gray e rapidamente saiu da sala carregando suas coisas.

...::::::...

Após esse incidente Harry passou a aparecer na enfermaria quando o doutor Gray não estava, com um sorriso maroto e os machucados mais ridículos. Hermione passara a ficar muito constrangida em sua presença e não o olhava nos olhos enquanto o atendia.

Hermione conferia o estoque de poções quanto Harry entrou na enfermaria.

- Qual dedo você cortou dessa vez? – Ela perguntou cansada.

- Nenhum – Ele respondeu sorridente sentando na maca mais próxima dela.

- Então qual é o problema? – Ela perguntou evitando olhá-lo.

- Nada.

- Então o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela virou em sua direção tirando os óculos.

- Vim te fazer um convite.

- Não, obrigada.

- Mas nem fiz ainda.

- Minha resposta continua sendo não.

- É um convite irrecusável. Quero te convidar para ir ao baile de ano novo.

- Mas eu já vou – Ela respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- Comigo, tipo um encontro.

- O grande Harry Potter querendo um encontro com a estagiaria.

- Não tenho culpa se a estagiária é gostosa.

Sem responder ela vai em direção a porta pisando duro. Ele a para segurando seu braço.

- Desculpa não devia ter falado isso. Mas realmente quero ir com você.

- Porque isso agora?

- Para me desculpar pelo modo que te tratei durante esse ano.

- Não vou cair nessa, Potter.

- Porra Hermione, eu aqui querendo ser bacana, me desculpar e você nem me dá uma chance.

- Vou com você, mas é sua única chance – Ela respondeu se rendendo.

- É tudo que eu preciso.

...::::::...

Hermione olhou pela ultima vez no espelho ao ouvir a campainha. Estava com um vestido ate os joelhos drapeado tomara que caia vermelho, sandálias douradas de salto alto e bolsa-carteira combinando. Seus cabelos soltos em cachos emolduravam a face realçando a maquiagem simples.

Ela abriu a porta sorrindo, depois de ver que era ele.

Harry perdeu a fala ao vê-la.

- Você esta linda – Conseguiu gaguejar depois de alguns segundos.

- Você soa surpreso – Ela brincou colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

- É que não imaginei que você pudesse ficar mais linda.

Hermione sorri sentindo as bochechas corarem.

- Você também não esta nada mal.

E juntos eles vão para o baile.

Ao entrarem no salão todos os flashs se voltaram para eles. Hermione ficou um pouco constrangida e cochichou.

- Acho que todos querem uma foto do grande Harry Potter.

- Quem presta atenção em mim com uma mulher tão maravilhosa ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu sem graça e foram cumprimentar alguns conhecidos.

Perto da meia noite os dois foram ate o terraço para assistir a queima de fogos.

- Precisamos de champanhe para o brinde – Ele falou olhando em volta a procura de algum garçom – Vou buscar no bar.

- Não demora ou não estará aqui a meia noite.

- E te deixar sem o meu beijo da sorte? – Ele perguntou e saiu sem dar chances para ela responder.

Hermione sorriu consigo mesma e apoiou as mãos no guarda corpo olhando para o horizonte.

Harry estava demorando e as pessoas começaram a contagem regressiva.

10

9

8

7

6

Hermione sentiu braços em volta de si e um sussurro ao seu ouvido.

- 5, 4, 3, 2. – Harry falou a virando em sua direção e a beijou.

Atrás a queima de fogos começara, mas eles nem perceberam.

Ele a empurrou levemente até chegar no guarda corpo, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, sem parar de beijá-la.

Ela imediatamente enlaçou suas mãos nos cabelos negros e bagunçados dele, o trazendo ainda mais para perto. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, sentindo o arrepio que percorria sua espinha quando suas mãos descaradamente apertaram o quadril dela contra o seu.

Separou seus lábios para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Feliz ano novo, Mione.

E seria um ano feliz, de fato.

FIM

Sabem o que a Juru e eu amamos? Reviews!


End file.
